


Who are you?

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a serious brain injury Ben helps you get your memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

I wake up to a dark room, unsure of where I am. I'm in no pain, yet I have wires trailing off of me. I look around to try to see where I am, no luck, I haven't got a clue. I see a man in a chair by my bed, I don't know who he is though. I try sitting up on the side of the bed, I succeed. 

"Woah woah woah sweetheart, you can't get up." The man comes around the bed fast to make me lay back down in bed.

"Why can't I?" I ask him.

"You've just woken up, love do you know where you are?"

"Love?, I don't even know you, I'm sorry. No, I don't know where I am. I just want to go home."

"Wait... You don't know who I am?"

"No... I'm terribly sorry." I say and the man pushes the nurse call button on the bed. 

"Can I help you?" Someone says on the other end of the line.

"My fiancé just woke up, she doesn't know who I am. Please come fast."

"Fiancé?!?" I say.

"Um...yes, you are my fiancé."

The nurse comes through the door with a doctor.

"Ms. Jenkins, I'm Dr. Roberts. Can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Who? What's going on?" I ask, puzzled.

"What's your name?" The doctor asks.

"I'm Shelly Jenkins" 

"What day do you think it is?" 

"January 20, 2011." 

"Do you know where you are?"

"NO!! I wouldn't have asked if I knew." I snap.

"Where do you live? What city?"

"I live in St. Louis."

"Do you think you are still in St. Louis?" 

"Well yes, but you all have a British accent... I'm guessing it's either a very neat coincidence or I'm in England. I don't have any reason to be in England, have always wanted to go but I never have made it there yet..." I'm rambling now.

"Darling, focus." The man at my right says.

"Do you know who he is?" The doctor asked.

"Um...no... Afraid not." I answer.

The man puts his head in his hands.

"I'm really sorry sir, you seem nice but I don't know you." I say.

"Okay so can you tell me the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"Um, I remember getting up and going grocery shopping with my mother... I remember reading a book but I don't know what it's title is, I can't remember." 

"Ms. Jenkins, you live here in London now. You live in a modest flat and you have now for two years. It's March 14th 2014 and you are in a hospital." 

"I live in London?" 

"Yes."

"Well that's neat but I can assure you I do not."

"I can prove you do."

"Well then, if I live here how do I pay rent, how'd I get money to get here? I'm unemployed..." 

"You live and work here Ms. Jenkins, you are the head of a travel agency."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No you are not."

"Well why can't I remember any of this?" 

"You were in a horrible vehicle accident and you've been in a coma for five weeks now. You are suffering from amnesia, it isn't uncommon among brain injury patients."

"So I have a three year gap in my memories. I have a fiancé and I have no clue how I got here. Great! Just peachy..."

"With the help of your family and friends it completely possible for some memories to come back to you."

"How can I help her?" The man that is supposedly my fiancé asked.

"Pictures, videos, family stories and the like. The more the better but be warned that amnesia patients can get overwhelmed quicker than normal."

"Thank you." He says.

The doctor and nurse walk out the room. The man sits back down beside me.

"Um, my name is Benedict Cumberbatch." He says.

"Hi, I'm Shelly. Do you mind if I ask how we met?"

"We met through a costar I had on a film."

"Oh. So you are an actor?"

"Yes. I play Sherlock Holmes on the BBC and PBS station in the states. I've had other movies and television, stage shows also."

"That's neat, so you are famous?"

"Um yeah."

"I'm getting married to a flippen celebrity and I can't remember who he is." I laugh, Ben chuckles. 

It's an awkward silence for a while, Ben doesn't leave though. 

"Oh, pictures. I have pictures of us together. Here... Flip through them." He hands me his phone.

I see tons of pictures of us, we look like we are madly in love. Here we look like we had a few to many to drink. Oh! That looks...interesting. 

"Where was this photo taken?" I ask.

"That was on the 'tiff' red carpet." 

"Oh. So we went to the Toronto international film festival?"

"Yes, it was fun."

"Looks like it."

"Damn that looks like an expensive dress!" I add.

"Which one?" Ben asks and I show him.

"Yeah that was a gift from me." He adds.

"Wait, you said which one? I have multiple?" 

"Just a couple, it's for the events we go to. You like a tee shirt and jeans more than you do the dresses. You look good in whatever you wear though."

"Ha, never thought I'd hear anyone say that." I laugh.

"It's true, you're beautiful."

"Thanks." I blush quite a bit.   
************  
A few more weeks pass and I'm finally released from the hospital into Benedict's care.

"Okay, here we are." Ben says as we walk through the door of what I assume is his flat.

"Nice place, is it yours?"

"Yeah, soon to be yours also. You were moving in here a few weeks ago, all the stuff is still unpacked just like it was the day you left."

"Oh. Can I see it sometime?"

"Yes of course. We can see it tomorrow, right now you should rest."

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you'll sleep in our room."

"I can't put you out of your room."

"It's fine, until you get to know me better again I'll just stay in the guest room."

"You're sweet, I can see why I want to marry you." 

Ben smiles and ushers me upstairs to the bedroom.

"Is that us?" I ask and pick up a frame from the nightstand.

"Yes, it is our engagement photo."

"Where is this?" 

"It's a place called Golden Cap it's on the southern coast of England."

"It's pretty, can we go there someday?"

"Yeah, but you have to get better first. Gain your strength again, it's a pretty big hike to the top."

"Okay" I smile and lay down. 

"Yell if you need me, okay?" 

"Yup." I say and Ben starts to walk back out the door.

"Oh, Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking care of me, and loving me. You seem like you really love me."

"I do Shelly, a lot."   
*******************  
It's been six months since I've woken up in the hospital. I finally have some memories back, I remember meeting Ben and a few of our dates. I remember moving here now and I'm starting to remember a few friends. I still don't remember getting engaged and quite a gap in my relationship with Ben. But over the last six months I've fallen in love all over again with him. I still struggle sometimes with my memories but with Ben's help, I'm getting much better.

Today Ben is finally taking me to Golden Cap like he promised, I'm so excited.

*********  
"Ben it's beautiful up here!" I gasp as we reach the top.

"It's our special place." He said.

We enjoy a nice picnic and walking around a bit taking pictures.

"Shelly?" 

"Yeah?" I ask as I turn to face him but he's down on his knee. I gasp and put my hand over my mouth.

"I know you don't remember the last time I proposed to you, for a while I wasn't sure if you'd ever remember anything about me and it crushed me. I can't imagine not loving you, not having you by my side. I sat by your side everyday you were in the hospital, I couldn't leave, I needed you. I begged for you to wake up to me, I begged for you to just live. I know the last several months have been difficult but I've fallen in love with you even more. Shelly Jenkins, will you marry me?"

"Yes" a silent breath escapes and I nod my head.

"I love you Ben, you are my hero thank you for helping me remember things and taking are of me."

"I love you, and you are my hero. You've fought against the toughest battles and are winning."

We kissed and watched the sunset before heading back to our car and then back to a bed and breakfast for the night.


End file.
